Stained Hands
by Neitherland15
Summary: They all have their little problems. That's why they were here in the first place. Namjoon didn't expect that happen. It was suppose to be a quick job , in and out. It turned into a huge mess an uncontrollable one. He cared too much when he shouldn't have cared. That lead them into this mess. They were a setback on his plans. Story credits to me and @myselfmystory.
1. Belong

**Namjoon** **P.O.V**

It wasn't that hard for Namjoon to get into the hospital. The doctors seriously had to do some more background checks. Namjoon's mission was successful so far the only thing left was to not attract attention towards himself. Hopefully no one gives Namjoon a second thought.

Namjoon's case was easy enough might take a week at most but it wasn't something he hadn't done before. This was his career now and he wouldn't change it. He helped people he supposed but something about working with the supernatural gave him a sense of freedom.

"This is the dining hall, where you'll eat three times a day." said the doctor snapping Namjoon out of his thoughts. Namjoon slowly nodded making it seem like he was afraid. After all this was a Rehab Mental Institution.

Namjoon hadn't seen anybody outside yet. He wondered how their living conditions were. Probably really bad judging from the looks of the place. This job is hopefully fast, he's getting to tired of all this undercover stuff.

"This is your room and you'll be having a roommate. Please contact me if you need any help or ask any nurse. Group meetup is at 5:30 and dinner is at 7:00 don't be late." said the doctor.

Well damn that's how it's going to be, okay.

 **? P.O.V**

I remember the first day I came to this place, I could still hear the ringing in my head as I came closer to the building. Some patients looked pale and dead like, now I understand why. The food here tasted like plastic and the amount given to us patients was just a handful. All the elderly were kept in the lower levels of the building, the younger patients were kept in the south ward of the place. I was kept in the 'Dark hall' as most like to call it, made me laugh every time I heard those two words. Those words make me feel special, I love it.

I walked towards the unoccupied bed that was on the right side of the room, there was no bed sheets. Just a mattress and a stain of blood, how comforting. I smiled at the memory of cutting the flesh and watching as the blood dropped onto the mattress while the screams became my song of comfort. I looked over at my own bed and frowned, why does it look so white and clean? No, that's not the way I like it. I slowly walked over to my bed and reached for something under the mattress, you would think a place like this would have higher security. Bitch you thought, this place is filled with crackheads that can't even clean for dear life.

I looked at the small piece of glass and smiled dearly at it, how long has it been? I looked down at my wrist and scrunched up my nose. I looked over at the metal door and waited for someone to rush in to stop me. That person never came, I looked down at my wrist and then at the piece of glass. I pressed the glass onto the already marked skin and let out a moan of pleasure at the sensation of the skin being opened. I watched as blood dropped onto the mattress I let out a sigh of relief as the blood stained the white mattress. Now that's more like it.

I went over to the 'Sink' and washed away the blood on my arm. I heard loud banging on the door. I sat down at the end of the bed and looked at the door with a small smirk on my lips. _**Who came to play with the devil today?**_

 **Namjoon** **P.O.V**

Namjoon opened the door slowly, cautiously always on high alert. He stepped inside and looked wasn't a lot to look at in the first place except maybe two beds and a drawer. On one of the beds there seemed to be a human shaped lump of blankets. He assumed that that was his roommate and didn't bother to acknowledge his presence.

"Could you close the door,"said the lump. Oh man holy shit that scared him.

Namjoon closed the door and right after that he heard a very soft thank you.

 **This was a small idea created between me and** **myselfmystory** **they helped me produce this and wrote some of it. Please check out their profile and follow. Hopefully you guys like it :)**


	2. Helpless

**? P.O.V**

I let out a high pitched cynical laugh as the doctor struggled to strap me down onto the bed. The doctor was sweating and was losing his strength and temper. Another doctor rushed in followed by a small group of men. "How cute" I giggled before headbutting the doctor, I laughed at his reaction. He was surprised and his face showed nothing but pain. A doctor took out a syringe and tried to find somewhere to stab it into me. I let out a scream and watched as the doctors covered their ears from the sudden sound. I felt a small needle in the back of my neck "Took you long enough" I said calmly before laying down and looking up at the plain white ceiling. The bed creaked as they all got off the bed.

"You sick bastard" The man spat as he wiped away his sweat with a towel given to him by a doctor. "Hope the next one doesn't end like the other one" One of them muttered as they wal- correction, ran out the door. I couldn't feel my legs or arms, I Looked over to the empty bed and let out a small chuckle "Guess I get a new toy." I closed my eyes, what else can I do? This place is meant to exterminate the 'Illness' people have. I don't know one instance in which a patient is cured in a healthy way, or even cured at all. Most end up leaving this place traumatized and scared of everything. I don't know how long i've been stuck in this sick place, but I know that once you enter you never see daylight ever again.

I can leave if I want to, but where would I go? I have no one to receive me with open arms, unless the cop that manages to catch me likes hugs and decide to give me a hug before returning me to this place. Unless I of course fake my own death, but that's too much work and I would need to get enough materials to make it look realistic. The materials wouldn't be that hard to find, just getting them not to notice might be tricky. I heard of this one case in which some girl faked her death and the security guard shot her with a gun to make sure she was really dead, you can guess what happened to her. She was thrown out in a black plastic bag and that was it. The room she was in was cleaned and is now left unoccupied at the moment. Word travels fast around here-

"Patient 95 your food is here" I sat up and looked over at the girl that held a tray with a few salted crackers and a rotten apple. One of her eyes was completely blue and the other was completely white. "Well hello there Snow" I gave her a small smile "There's a new patient" She said while walking inside of the room. "He looks handsome" She gawked while her cheeks turned red as I gave her a blank stare. She placed the tray on the edge of the bed and sat down on the ground "I'm not hungry you can eat it" I said while pointing at the food.

She smiled and grabbed the apple with her thin hands, she was so malnourished that you could see her bones. I stared as she bit the apple, I cringed at the sight of her eating so animalistically. In a matter of seconds the only thing left were the seeds and the small stem. "When was the last time you ate?" Snow asked while looking at the straps on my legs. "Why didn't you take them off already?' She asked while untying the straps. "Too lazy to" I answered, she handed me some crackers and I took them from her hand. "What do the doctors mean by cutting my line?" She asked innocently as she played with the ends of her hospital gown. My blood boiled at the question "What do you mean?" I asked her, she giggled "What do the doctors mean by cutting my line?" She confirmed my thoughts.

Cutting someone's line in the 'Dark hall' can only mean one thing, they are planning to do exactly what they mean. They are planning on ending her, I stood up from the bed and motioned her towards me. "Snow do you want me to sing you a song?" I asked her, she smiled brightly and for the first time since meeting her I saw her eyes sparkle. "What's with the change of heart?" She asked jokingly, I opened my arms letting her know that I was going to give her a hug. "I made a promise once" I said as she ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. "What's the promise?" She asked "That I would once again sing for someone that I love" I said softly while caressing her cheek.

"Can you sing me something special? Like the song you sang when you walked in here for the first time?" She looked up at me as she asked. I nodded while looking away from her, I couldn't stand to see her as I sing for her for the first and last time. It's funny that I feel so guilty now that I know what she will go through. It's true, you don't know what you have until you lose it. "You're my little sister Snow" I said as I looked down at her. She smiled "I never had a brother until now" She seemed so happy, I hate the fact that I have given her happiness until last minute.

"I remember you almost got slapped by the lunch lady one time for sneaking food into your pockets" She giggled "And you did that all for me" Once Snow started talking you couldn't stop her, and for the first time I didn't feel irritated and I didn't feel like stopping her. "One time I remember you gave this one doctor a shit pie" She scrunched up her nose. "How did you even manage to make it?" I laughed at her question "Ok sit down now" I said while letting go of her, she sat down and I sat next to her.

I held her small hands in my own and started singing the song I sang the first day.

" _Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_

 _Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see_

 _Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow_

 _Best laid plans some-"_

The door swung open cutting me off "What the hell are you doing here?" The man yelled at Snow. Her eyes grew wide and she tightened her hold on my hand "Get out" I said in a cold tone "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He yelled. Snow was already starting to tear up " **I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT"** I stood up from the bed and walked towards him. I kicked him in the balls and pushed him towards the wall. I punched him in the face a couple of times "Stop" Snow said while tugging at my arm. I stopped and looked over at Snow who's eyes were red and tears slid down her cheeks. "Backup" The man yelled, a few other shit heads came into the room. Snow was being pulled away by one of them and I just felt like exploding.

Snow looked scared, I rushed over to the guy ready to free Snow from his grasp but I was stopped mid way by hands holding me back. It felt like those scenes in the movies where time seems to slow down and everything becomes blurry because of the tears. Everything sounded so far off and the only thing I could hear were Snow's screams and my own. "Jimin" I heard her scream before everything had started turning dark.

I was taken down to the basement, while screaming and crying. I heard a faint scream come from the room I was being taken to. My eyes widened when I saw Snow on the floor and a man next to her. I was strapped down to a chair and a man held my head so that I couldn't turn away from where Snow was at. She was on her knees with a cloth covering her mouth. "Let her go" I screamed while tugging at the ropes that were tied around my hands. The man next to Snow pulled out a knife, I stopped struggling as I saw him point it towards Snow. "Now you calm yourself" He scoffed.

"Her eyes will make a great addition to my collection" He pointed towards a wall, I looked over to it and almost barfed at the sight. There was jars that had eyes in them, each having a label on them. There was an empty one that had the number 034 on it, I stared in horror as the man grabbed a piece of Snow's hair and in a sawing motion started cutting her hair. Snow closed her eyes forcefully as tears streamed down her face.

A man walked out of the shadows behind them. He pointed the gun at Snow and looked up at me with a smirk. He could see the anger in my eyes, but he could mostly see the terror. " **NO"** I yelled, my wrist were already bleeding from the rope cutting into my skin. " **SHE'S EVERYTHING I HAVE"** My throat was already hurting from all of the screaming and crying. " **DON'T"** I pleaded. "Jimin I love you" Snow managed to say as the cloth around her mouth fell down to her neck. "I love you to-" I couldn't even manage to finish my sentence as he pulled the trigger. The sound echoed in the room and everything seemed to stop for a moment. I finally managed to rip the ropes tying me down and I ran over to her, it seemed to me as if I only moved a centimeter with each step.

Snow fell face first onto the concrete floor, I knelt down and cried at the sight in front of me. I picked her head up gently and placed it on my lap. "Snow?" I moved the few strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes were still open and it frightened me. Her eyes for once seemed to have nothing in them. They were dead and pale "This is how you get rid of a retard" The man with the gun chuckled. I cradled her in my arms and sang to her quietly "Get up you bastard" The man kicked my back, but still I held Snow in my arms.

 _ **Please R &R and vote.**_

 ** _Chapter done by mystorymyself on Wattpad. A co creator of this story._**


End file.
